Cotabato City (Universe 1)
Cotabato City, officially the City of Cotabato (see translations) is then a 1st class highly urbanized city in the Philippines in 2020s. In 2015, it is a 3rd class independent component city in the Philippines. According to the 2015 census, it has a population of 299,438. Cotabato City was a Regional Center that is formerly part of SOCCSKSARGEN, which is composed of the provinces of South Cotabato, (North) Cotabato, Sultan Kudarat, and Sarangani, as well as the highly urbanized city of General Santos. Due to the ratification of the Bangsamoro Organic Law, it is part of the Bangsamoro Autonomous Region in Muslim Mindanao (BARMM) since early 2019. Cotabato City is an independent component city, which is not a subject to regulation from the Provincial Government of Maguindanao where it is geographically located. The Philippine Statistics Authority also list Cotabato City as statistically independent. For geographical and legislative purposes, it is grouped with the province of Maguindanao."Cotabato City". Philippine Information Agency (PIA), Government of the Republic of the Philippines. Archived from the original on January 16, 2020. Retrieved January 16, 2020. This article incorporates text from this source, which is in the public domain. Cotabato City is distinct from and should not be confused with the province of Cotabato. The city was chartered by the virtue of Republic Act No. 2364."REPUBLIC ACT NO. 2364". chanrobles.com. Chan Robles Virtual Law Library. Retrieved January 16, 2020."Cotabato City". en.wikipedia.org. Wikipedia (March 19, 2019 edition). Retrieved January 16, 2020. Name Etymology The name Cotabato was derived from the Maguindanao word kuta wato and the Malay-Bruneian word of Kota Batu, or City of Stone or Stone Fortress; kota mean city or fortress, and batu mean rock or stone, which was erected on a hill towering above the town.City Government of Cotabato (2012). Cotabato City: Maps, History and Other Information. City Government of Cotabato. Retrieved January 18, 2020."Cotabato City". en.wikipedia.org. Wikipedia (December 2, 2016 edition). Retrieved January 18, 2020 Titles Because of its uniqueness for being closely bound by rivers and a castle on the hill, Cotabato City has many titles: * The city is named as "City of Cultural Charms" because of its cultural diversity, a melting pot of different beliefs and practices.When In Cotabato City (March 16, 2018). "Cotabato City description". facebook.com. When In Cotabato City Facebook page. Retrieved January 18, 2020. * The city is also named as "City of Rivers and Creeks" because it is the outlet of Mindanao River, also known as Pulangi and Rio Grande De Mindanao, the largest in the Philippines. * This city is also called as "The Historical City of Cotabato", as it is called historical, because it has witnessed the history of Mindanao than any other cities and towns in this island, it was founded by the Manobo in 13th century, when the proselytization of the ancestors of Moro people to Islam in Mindanao happened a century later, it became the capital of the Sultanate of Maguindanao in 1520 and the Empire Province of Cotabato in 1914, and finally, became a city on June 20, 1959. * This city is also entitled as the "Tagalog-speaking City in Mindanao" because the Tagalog people from Luzon migrated to this city and became the most populous group of settlers once, despite the city today has more Cebuano people than itself, and they introduced their own language in the city to teach to Moro and Lumad natives and later on, fellow settlers. Cotabato City-made TV shows and news programs, whether in radio or television, broadcast in Tagalog language. * This city is also entitled as the "Stone Fortress in Mindanao" because there was a palace on the P. C. Hill where sultans of Maguindanao lived. The palace had been demolished circa 19th century. * The city is also entitled as the "Halal Capital of the Philippines" because the Halal Slaughterhouse had been built in Barangay Kalanganan 2 since Muslims are a majority in the city, to make and mass-produce halal meat products, make its slaughterhouse itself superior to other slaughterhouses, and ban haram meat and liquor in some branches of restaurants from the rest of the Philippine that are established in Cotabato City. Translations History Geography Government Conurbations Motto and hymn Demographics Economy Tourism Festivals and events Transportation Notable people * Samuel Magpantay - the main protagonist in the Heraldron Universe, father of five children, and ancestor of Adam Walker. References